Dylan and Alex's housewarming party
The third season ends with a Housewarming party for Dylan and Alex! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly was subdued by stringent rules which the guards could use any kind of force against her. Alex and Dylan were ready for their housewarming party. Everyone was coming to the newly rebuilt and renovated house for the day. Before the guests arrived, however, Dylan and Alex sat together and talked about things. "Wow," Dylan said, "what an insane few weeks." Alex nodded, "It was indeed," he said, "but, things should settle down, you think?" Dylan grinned, "You always know how to make me smile," he said gratefully, "and I am so happy." "Thank you, love," Alex smiled. A few minutes later, Chris, Dylan's cousin bounded downstairs, "Everyone's coming," he said, "Bill and I are ready." "We're ready too, Chris," Dylan smiled at his cousin, "we're just talking before everyone comes." "That is good," Chris smiled, "have you heard about those stringent new rules that Molly has to live under?" Dylan smiled icily, "That will teach her!" he said, "She should learn something, but given that this is Molly, perhaps one of the most ignorant oafs we've ever dealt with, I'd say don't bet on it." Just then, everyone was coming in, and the party began in earnest. Dylan's aunt, Veronica Harper, was impressed with how lovely the house was. "Oh, Dyl," she said, "the house is lovely, and how the furniture is done is so wonderful!" "Thank you, Aunt Veronica," Dylan smiled, "the new furniture is so wonderful as well." "Whose idea was it to change the furniture?" Joanna asked. "I think we all had a hand in it," Alex said, "Bill Saxton and Chris also had a hand in it too. We all went to the furniture store and chose the best furniture that we thought was good. And the furniture we decided on was more modern." "I think it's lovely," June said approvingly. While everyone was celebrating at Dylan's housewarming party, Molly sat and sulked. Subsitute guard, Matilda, was sitting at the desk, reading the paper over at her desk, a few feet away. Molly sulked. This is all I get, she sulked, Mush three times a day, a stupid batch of guards watching over me tewenty four-seven! My little bit of fun being stopped! Nobody to talk to, nobody to scheme with, me not being allowed out to have a little bit of fun, like killing kids or stomping their toys! Life is dull here! Matilda glared at her, "Shut up!" she yelled at her. "I wasn't talking to you!" Molly screamed. "So what?!" Matilda screamed at her, "I don't want you looking at me!" "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Molly raged. "Look at the floor," Matilda said coldly, "look at the ceiling, but don't look at me, or I will pulverize you!" "If you think you're going to try to stop me from looking at you," Molly raged, "then you are sadly mistaken!" "Oh really?!" Matilda said, grabbing her enemy hard, "And YOU have no rights!" Molly was thrown against the wall, sobbing in fury! "WHY DO YOU LOT HATE ME SO?" she screamed, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" "You exist," Matilda snapped, "that is what!" "Bitch!" Molly raged, "I hate your kind!" "I've no liking for you either!" Matilda said. Molly sank on her bed, sobbing in rage. How can everyone not love me?! she thought, all the while crying, This is not fair! Her cries fell on deaf ears though. Again, Molly had to face the facts that she would be in prison for a long long time. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila